My Prince Charming
by DamonHeaven
Summary: Elena Gilbert was her name, bubbly and full of life, waiting for her prince charming to arrive, but was it possible, while being stuck in hospital for over a year, suffering from heart problems… read on to know Elena Gilbert's story
1. Chapter 1

_Elena Gilbert was her name, bubbly and full of life, waiting for her prince charming to arrive, but was it possible, while being stuck in hospital for over a year, suffering from heart problems… read on to know Elena Gilbert's story..._

**Chapter 1**

Damon walked slowly through Mystic Fall Hospital, his heart was beating faster than normal; _Finally_, he thought. Finally his dream was going to come true!, he was going to start his internship to be a doctor, after 4 years of painful medical school Damon Salvatore was going to be Doctor!.

" Mr Salvatore, Mr Salvatore", Carol Lockwood raised her voice.

Carol was one of the most oldest Doctors in the hospital, working in Mystic Fall Hospital for over 40 years.

_Damon snaps out his daydream _

"Have you heard anything I just said", her face turning bright red

"UH off course Carol, you were talking about the different floors, weren't you, beside I wouldn't dare to not listen to your sweet voice", Damon smiled widely

"O Damon, don't embarrass me now", Carol blushed, and gave out an awkward laugh.

Damon was one of the best looking guys in town, with dark raven hair and ocean blue eyes; he could make any girl skip a heartbeat or two.

'Here we are, this is Elena Gilbert's room, the patient you are going to be looking after, this is her file, and a list of medication she has to be given every hour, she already knows a new intern/doctor is coming, and I'm sure she won't give you hard time straight away', carol chuckled.

'and Damon don't be nervous, and good luck', Carol left, leaving Damon to meet his first ever patient.

'Well this is it, the moment I have been waiting for, here I come Elena Gilbert'

As Damon opened the door, he could feel the nervous sweat on his forehead, with a smile plastered on his face, he went inside the room…

_30 second later_

'Well this is certainly not what I was expecting'

'An empty room'…..

...

_This was my first ever fan fiction, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please do review , and any tips on how improve will be welcome_


	2. Chapter 2

'_Well this is it, the moment I have been waiting for, here I come Elena Gilbert'_

_As Damon opened the door, he could feel the nervous sweat on his forehead, with a smile plastered on his face, he went inside the room…_

_30 second later_

'_Well this is certainly not what I was expecting' _

'_An empty room'….. _

**Chapter 2**

'Well this is fun', Damon muttered, while walking up and down the room. Where could his patient go, Carol had told him, she was in her room, so she had to be in her room, she couldn't have magically disappeared, she must be somewhere in the building. Damon now was stressing out, it was his first day, He had to leave a good impression, if he said his patient had 'magically disappeared', it wouldn't help at all.

Damon stepped out the room, and headed towards the receptionist he saw, he had to find his 'patient' before Carol came.

'Do you know where Elena Gilbert is, the patient in room 205, Damon said nervously.

The middle age women looked up to see the man that had rudely interrupted her, opening her mouth to give a peace of her mind, but when she looked into the oceanic blue eyes, her mouth went dry, '_so beautiful' _ she muttered

'Excuse me, Do you know where Elena Gilbert is, she's the patient in room 205, Damon repeated again, he was getting angry now, here he was worried about his 'patient', and this receptionist was looking at him, like he was her dinner.

'Oo err do you mean sunshine', she spoke up

(words in italics is in Damon's head)

_Sunshine, was the lady mental, he was talking about a patient and here she's talking about sunshine _

'Not sunshine, Im talking about Ele….' 'yes yes I know, Elena, we all call her sunshine, because of the bright light she brings with her, where ever she goes, she's such a bubbly girl'

_Girl!, did the receptionist just say girl, he thought she was going to be an old lady in her 60s with heart problems, not a young girl…_

' Sunshine is in room 210 , with the kids kids, she's been there for hours', the receptionist smiled.

'Thank you'

Damon walked slowly into the room, he has found his patient, she didn't magically disappear after all, he smiled in relieve, he could here loud giggles and laughter coming from the room, but thenn he heard ' I won, No I won, No I won' coming from the room, he curiously stepped in.

In the middle of the room was a young women, who catched Damon's eyes quickly, she had long straight brown hair, she was wearing one of the blue hospital gowns and had fluffy rabbit slippers on, she had a game console controller on one hand and she looked really really angry. By her side was a little boy about the age of 10, pointing a finger at her, screaming ' I won', she screamed back .

Damon couldn't help but to chuckle, it was one of the funniest things ever, a young women was fighting over a game console with a little boy.

'Sorry to interrupt but are you Elena Gilbert', Damon interrupted.

_What a silly question damon, ofcourse she's elena, the receptionist just told you!, you need to stop asking stupid questions, if you want to become a real doctor. _

'Yes and you are?' she stared into his eyes, not blinking, maybe one of the first women who didn't drown in his oceanic blue.

_O her brown eyes, they are so beautiful!_

'I'm the new intern doctor', he smiled confidently

'OOO my new doctor' she gave a quick smile and faced back to the little boy

'I won I won I won I won I won I won I won', she screamed

Now Damon was pissed, he found her with so much difficulty and now she wasn't even bothered to look at him, or tell him why she was here.

'Excuse me Ms Gilbert, I don't think you should scream at a child, your much older and mature then him, and you should just accept defeat that you lost'. Damon spoke with anger.

'and also don't you think you should be in your room, you are a patient as well, you never know when doctors might come In and need to check on you, or do some test'.

Elena fumed in anger, she was never a violent or angry person, she always stayed calm, but this blue eyes monster, and made her flip, who was he, to tell her what to do and not to do. She had been in the hospital for over a year, and him! Not even an hour maybe.

'Who are you to tell me what to do, I will do what I like and do it when I want, you can't stop me, your just an intern and nothing more, so next time thing before you speak', Elena yelled..

She walked off, and banged the door behind her, before he could mutter a word

'hmm well that went well' he sarcasm poured out, he couldn't believe he just messed up and turned into enemies with the patient he was going to be seeing every single day, and working with all day long….

He walked out the room, leaving a very confused boy behind… 


End file.
